Moments
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: The first time it happened was a mistake. The second time it happened was a prank. The third time it happened was necessary, almost.


The first time it happened it was a mistake. He was tipsy, she was tipsy, and anyone who was sober and cared enough to stop them was far away. He found her, dancing seductively in the middle of the room, and tangled a hand in her red curls as he pulled her face up to meet his.

It was explosive. Neither of them had ever felt anything as good as the other, and they whiled the night away wrapped around each other on a couch, each realizing they could blame the alcohol in the morning. Assuming anyone even remembered, that is.

XXXX

The second time it happened was a prank. Somehow they both got into a game of Truth or Dare, and when someone dared Rose to spend two minutes in a closet with him, well, how could she refuse a dare?

It wasn't her fault that the door got locked and no one could perform an unlocking spell well enough until the Head Girl came along to rescue them. She and Scorpius were simply more talented than the rest of their friends, and knew trickier spells. By the time they were rescued, they had gotten their fill of each other and looked respectable enough, standing as far apart as the closet allowed.

There was almost no evidence that his hands had recently been sliding along the smooth skin of her back as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself as close as humanly possible. The only indications were a slight blush along her cheeks and the remainder of a tent in his jeans. If anyone noticed, they both denied everything until they were blue in the face. After all, how could they be attracted to their sworn enemy? Impossible.

XXXX

The third time it happened was necessary, almost. They had gotten unlucky, passing by each other in a corridor during Christmas time, and had ended up stuck under charmed mistletoe.

Though, the mistletoe only required them to kiss before continuing on their way. It had nothing to do with Scorpius lifting her up and backing into the empty classroom just down the hall, charming the door closed and locked behind them. They both knew that the mistletoe couldn't be to blame for the pleasure they found in each other, nor the longing for a private room of their own inspired in them.

But how could this happen between two people so utterly at odds with each other? Hadn't they spent most of their time together bickering, and naught else?

It turns out, love and hate are not very different after all. Not for Rose and Scorpius.

XXXX

The sixth time it happened was meticulously planned. Secret notes were passed, clever excuses made to friends, plans for getting out and coming back were laid.

They met on the seventh floor, holding hands and they walked back and forth three times, thinking only of a place to be together. A door opened, and they grinned at each other. He swept her up into his arms, carrying her across the threshold as though they were newlyweds. He tossed her onto the bed with a bounce before crawling in after her.

Three hours later found them sneaking back to their dorm, satisfied smiles gracing both of their faces.

XXXX

By the twelfth time, it had become a routine. No longer did any notes need to be passed or significant looks given; they knew exactly what to do. Eat dinner, finish classwork in the library, then detour by the Room of Requirement on their way back to the dormitories. Like clockwork, every Tuesday evening.

The arrangement may have been consistent, but the time spent together was anything but dull. The combination of privacy and continuity allowed for a great deal of experimentation between the two.

Locking eyes during the day had them sharing secretive, conspiratorial looks with one another. Few comments ever passed between them, both ever-conscious of the presence of their oblivious friends.

It was a very good thing the Weasleys were not known for being particularly insightful.

XXXX

The nineteenth time was wild and animalistic. After being away from each other for weeks during summer vacation, how could it have been anything but? A moment taken to sneak away from family and friends, the thrill of the risk adding to their urgency. Clothes were pulled away, lips clashing in frantic kisses, and it was over before they knew it.

Breathing hard, grinning at each other, they were both more than satisfied with the time they had somehow managed to steal away. More fun would be had later on, when they could regularly be alone together again. After all, the shed at the Burrow is hardly the place for lengthy lovemaking.

XXXX

The twenty-seventh time it happened, they nearly got caught. Just before Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, and most of the students had gone home. More time could be spent wrapped up in each other, the outside world forgotten in a haze of sensation. Afterward, still drunk on each other, they left the Room of Requirement holding hands together.

The sudden pounding of footsteps up an adjoining corridor caused them to spring apart, hearts in their throats, hurriedly brushing down hair and fixing shirt collars before another redhead rounded the corner.

Hasty excuses were made, explaining how they had just run into each other, and a few insults were hurled for show before they went their separate ways. It took a few moments for their heartbeats to return to a regular rhythm.

XXXX

The fiftieth time it happened was different. Not rushed, not vaguely uneasy, not secretive or hidden or lied about. Too much time had been spent on deception, they had decided, and it was all going to end tonight.

Separately, they gathered their friends in the common room. They faced the group, solemn looks on their faces, and revealed their terrible secret: they no longer hated each other.

Everyone was confused by all the formality for this simple statement, this obvious statement, until the two met in a passionate kiss in the middle of the common room.

Jaws were gaping, wolf whistles sounded, and a commotion of uncommon size was just beginning as they darted out of the room together. He ran up the corridor, tugging her after him, both still laughing about the stunned looks on their friends' faces.

XXXX

The ninety-ninth time was, without a doubt, the most satisfying yet. After a long afternoon of carrying boxes up the stairs, frustrated at the lack of magic, the two were finally moved in to their own apartment.

Dinner was cooked in their very own kitchen, the food put away in their new refrigerator, the dishes cleaned up and stacked neatly on the shelves. With a contented sigh, Scorpius looked at Rose, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Clothes hastily removed, covers thrown back, they fell into their bed together for the very first time.

Home at last.


End file.
